


bed

by ayrtonwilbury



Series: 00qswann [2]
Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Multi, and the cats, featuring archer the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lamb and i tried to figure out how they slept. so i wrote a story about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adreaminglamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreaminglamb/gifts).



James just wore his sweatpants as he crawled into bed. He took the far right part of the bed, knowing that he wanted to see the danger if someone should be at their bedroom door. Maddy came in next, smiling as she wore one of James’s old navy shirts and probably Q’s flannel pajamas. James smiled when Maddy crawled into bed, kissing him on the cheek. James kissed her and chuckled. “Hello darling,” he said, his voice full of exhaustion.

“Hello love,” she smiled as she crawled under the covers with him as she admired the “Q” scar on his chest. Her hand wandered downward and squeezed his right thigh where an “M” scar was. “Long day?”

“You have no idea,” James sighed as he laid down and let his hand go under her shirt so he could feel her soft skin on his fingers. “How was yours?”

“Boring,” she stated as Archer jumped on the bed. Maddy laughed as the year old dog began to lick her face. “Archer! Seng! (bed)”

Archer huffed and did as he was told. He jumped off the large bed and went to the equally large pillow bed on the opposite side of the room. He curled up without question and laid his head down until Q came out of the bathroom. Archer sat up and Q unconsciously patted the dog’s head. Archer whined in approval and laid back down. Q yawned and collapsed onto the bed, on the far left side and on the other side of Maddy. Maddy ran a hand through Q’s wet hair.

“Luke, take off your glasses before you sleep,” Maddy teased gently as she tried to take his glasses from him.

Q grunted and fumbled with his glasses to put them on the nightstand. Maddy nodded and kissed Q. “Good night, Luke, I love you.”

Q mumbled his response and immediately fell asleep. Maddy chuckled as she tucked him in before wrapping her arms around Q. Quickly as the lights turned off, Maddy felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. Maddy smiled as she closed her eyes.

“I love you, darling,” James mumbled in her hair and kissed the back of her neck. Maddy shivered at the contact but sighed contently.

“Good night, James,” Maddy whispered, finally drifting off to sleep as soon as she heard the two cats meow and jump onto the bed.


End file.
